


Divinas Esperas

by zelsh



Series: Blasfemando [1]
Category: Paradise Lost - John Milton
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsh/pseuds/zelsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satán y El Hijo comentan misterios divinos en la sala de espera del Cielo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divinas Esperas

\- Tu padre es un capullo.

El Hijo le dirige un movimiento de cabeza desinteresado, para luego seguir arreglando una corona de espinas, la punta de su lengua asomando por la esquina de su boca.

\- Tu _padre_. Es un _capullo_. – Repite Satán, con intención. Por si no le ha escuchado.

\- Oh, Luci. – El Hijo se pincha la yema con una espina y se mete el dedo en la boca en un acto reflejo, de modo que sus palabras suenan más como _oh, yusi_. – Eres un rencoroso.

\- Soy el _demonio_. Rencoroso es lo mínimo que soy.

Satán sabe que no es la creación más razonable del Altísimo, aunque teniendo en cuenta que sus creaciones más razonables son ese flacucho de Adán y la otra-que-salió-de-la-costilla, Lilith o como sea-- pues mira, casi lo prefiere. Se cruza de brazos, tocándose con cierto aire ausente el bíceps y comprobando que sigue igual de firme. _Todavía lo tienes, Lucifer_.

\- Lo de la guerra fue una tontería desde el principio. – Dice El Hijo, con esa voz que suena amable y superior al mismo tiempo. – ¿Pensabas que lo de _Todopoderoso_ era sólo un decir?

Satán frunce los labios, recostándose sobre su diván con más fuerza.

\- _Pensaba_ que era igual de verdad que lo de Benevolente. – Echa aire por la nariz, y en su enfado se le escapa una voluta diminuta de humo. Agita una mano en un movimiento circular. - ¿Qué clase de Ser Benevolente crea criaturas sólo para castigarlas después?

\- Pero no las creó para eso, Luci. – Contesta El Hijo, con el tono de voz de alguien que ha tenido esta misma discusión durante cuarenta días en el desierto, y un montón de días más en la Eternidad. – Él les puso la creación a sus pies, les dio las herramientas para vivir felices en el Paraíso y ellos decidieron arriesgarlo todo por las palabras envenenadas de _cierta serpiente_. – Satán carraspea y mira a todas partes menos al Hijo, que sigue estudiando su corona de espinas con ojos entrecerrados. – Fue todo por esas ganas suyas de darles Libre Albedrío que la cosa se vino abajo, en realidad.

\- Pero— ¡pero ves! ¡ahí es donde falla tu argumento! – Exclama Satán, el dedo índice extendido. - Él las creó sabiendo que caerían, ¿verdad? Es más, él _me_ creó sabiendo que me rebelaría… Por razones totalmente comprensibles y antisistema, debo añadir. – Satán ignora la manera en la que El Hijo pone los ojos en blanco. - Y te— tuvo o lo que sea. Que por cierto, ¿cómo coño te tuvo? ¿se corrió en un tupperware y lo dejó al sol a ver qué pasaba?

\- Lucifer… - Dice El Hijo, con ese tono de advertencia que le sale siempre que Satán empieza a pasarse de blasfemo. Satán agita una mano en el aire, quitándole importancia.

\- Quiero decir, que te tuvo con el único propósito de sacrificarte después por los pecados de sus criaturas favoritas, las cuales sólo necesitaban un sacrificio porque su antigua criatura favorita – Se señala con los pulgares. – les tentó para rebelarse contra él. _Y todo esto lo sabía desde antes de crearnos_. ¿No te suena a un Dios un poco malvado y un mucho aburrido?

El Hijo le mira durante un buen rato, uno de sus mechones oscuros cayéndole sobre un ojo. A Satán le gusta pensar que si empieza a juguetear con el relleno del diván es porque le incomodan los Silencios Divinos, y no porque la mirada de El Hijo remueva algo en su oscuro corazón.

\- Los caminos del Señor son inescrutables. – Dice El Hijo, colocándose la corona de espinas en la cabeza con un aire de finalidad.

\- ¡Arg! – Exclama Satán, levantando las manos en el aire, exasperado. – ¡Esa es tu respuesta para todo! Es imposible tener una conversación teológica decente contigo. - Bufa. - Jesucristo.

\- Así me llaman. – Dice, el muy idiota, inclinándose sobre el diván para dejarle un beso casto y puro sobre la frente a Satán, que siente todos los fuegos del infierno concentrarse en sus mejillas.

\- Señor Jesús, señor. Su padre está listo para verle. – Dice Gabriel, entrando en la sala de espera con una libreta de notas bajo el brazo. Satán y él se saludan con el rencor propio de los enemigos antiguos y un movimiento de cabeza que hace que la aureola del cursi de Gabriel se tambalee en lo alto de su cabeza. – Tú te tendrás que esperar un rato más.

Satán sabe que si por él fuese le dejaría haciendo tiempo un par de eternidades más en esa sala de espera, que huele a una mezcla extraña de naftalina y Philadelphia. Pero tanto el Altísimo como Satán saben que tienen que tratar ese escabroso tema que se discute en la Tierra— ese de si el Infierno es un estado mental o un lugar físico. Francamente, lo que digan un montón de señores con gorros raros a Satán le trae sin cuidado, pero todo eso de que en realidad el Infierno no es real está provocando que sus demonios caigan en unas crisis existenciales que ni Hamlet en sus mejores momentos.

Maldición, si es que hasta Beelzebub ha venido hablándole de la píldora roja y la píldora azul.

\- Tranquilo, Gabi, que tengo tiempo. – Dice Satán, poniendo sus botas oscuras sobre la tela del diván en un gesto bastante humano. El ángel se da la vuelta en una nube de superioridad moral, y antes de que El Hijo siga sus pasos, saludando con un gesto de cabeza al armario humano que es San Pedro, se da la vuelta para dedicarle una última mirada penitente.

\- Pórtate bien, anda. – Dice, apartándose el pelo de la cara como si estuviese en un puto anuncio de champú. – Que esta es mi semana.

\- No te preocupes, querido. – Contesta, sonriendo de medio lado y materializando un puro entre sus dedos, sólo para darle efecto a la escena. – Ya sabes que yo soy _un ángel_.


End file.
